herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vincent Ly/Warner Bros. Gals
Warner Bros. Lola Bunny.png|Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes franchise) 185px-Model babs color.jpg|Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) Dot .png|Dot Warner (Animaniacs) Shareena Wickett.jpg|Shareena Wickett (Detention) Dorothy Gale.png|Dorothy Gale (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) Charity pointing.jpg|Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) Buena_Girl.png|Buena Girl (Mucha Lucha!) Kimiko0000.png|Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) Wyldstyle full body.png|Wyldstyle (The LEGO Movie franchise) Lexi_Bunny-0.png|Lexi Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) Rovcolen.gif|Colleen (Road Rovers) Kayley.png|Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Leah_Estrogen.jpeg|Leah Estrogen (Osmosis Jones) Annie Hughes.jpg|Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) Maria Amino.jpg|Maria Amino (Ozzy and Drix) Unikitty.png|Unikitty (The LEGO Movie franchise) Ninja nya lego ninjago movie.png|Nya (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) Julietstarling.jpg|Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) Tulip.png|Tulip (Storks) Mina2.png|Mina Monroe (Bunnicula) YungHee.png|Yung Hee Tyson (Mike Tyson Mysteries) HeroGirl.jpg|Hero Girl (The Polar Express) Lydia-lydia-deetz-33429316-500-532.jpg|Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) Trinity.jpg|Trinity (The Matrix trilogy) OK. That's a fine look.jpg|Hermione Granger (Harry Potter series) 84306-21386.jpg|Mrs. Bucket (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) Cheetara.png|Cheetara (ThunderCats franchise) Ro.png|Rosalie Rowan (The Zeta Project) 0F159D1B-344A-4FFA-BEF4-FA94B6520646.jpeg|Art3mis (Ready Player One) New Line Cinema Eowyn.jpg|Eowyn (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) Eltariel.jpg|Etariel (Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor) kitty from dumb and dumber cartoon.jpeg|Kitty (Dumb and Dumber cartoon) Lauren-Holly-image-lauren-holly-36390116-1000-650.png|Mary Swanson (Dumb and Dumber) Tina Carlyle gold dress.jpg|Tine Carlyle (The Mask 1995 movie) Vanessa Austin Powers.jpg|Vanessa Kensington (Austin Powers) Cartoon Network Deedee.png|Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) The accuracy of posing.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (characters) Mandy.png|Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) 51734063dd549793bb944501a3a9df1b.jpg|Yumi Yoshimura and Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Numbuh 3 transparent.png|Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Juniper Lee.png|Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) Fionna.png|Fionna Mertens (Adventure Time) Enid.png|Enid (OK, K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) Gwen Reboot.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 franchise) Ashi_from_Samurai_Jack_(Redeemed).png|Ashi (Samurai Jack) Frankie.png|Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Patsy camp lazlo.png|Patsy Smiles (Camp Lazlo) Robot Girl new by water kirby.png|Robotgirl (Robotboy) Powerpuff Girls Z.jpg|Powerpuff Girl Z (team) Vambre from Mighty Magiswords.png|Vambre Warrior (Mighty Magisword) Kelsey.png|Kelsey Bern (Craig of the Creek) Numbuh 5.png|Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Cartoon-mike-lu-og.jpg|Mike Mazinsky (Mike, Lu & Og) Chowder-panini.jpg|Panini (Chowder) Kiva.jpg|Kiva Andru (Mega XLR) Reg_margaret.png|Margaret Smith (Regular Show) Littlemolegirl.png|Eileen Roberts (Regular Show) Tulips.png|Tulip (Infinity Train) Llana character.png|Llana (Sym-Bionic Titan) Connie CYM by Luxenroar.png|Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) Dendy.png|Dendy (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) F3DB5C32-C690-42CA-941A-1395CB38206B.gif|Gi (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) 9E538642-CDFC-4B34-B6D5-B34DC1FFFA9F.gif|Linka (Captain Planet and the Planeteer) Main_Female_Character.png|Unnamed Main Female Character (Close Enough) Charlene from Victor and Valentino.jpeg|Charlene (Victor and Valentine) Adult Swim Judy Ken Sebben.jpg|Judy Ken Sebben (Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law) Summer Wide-mouth S1E11.jpg|Summer Smith (Rick and Morty) Cheyenne.jpeg|Cheyenne Cinnamon (Cheyenne Cinnamon and the Fantabulous Unicorn of Sugar Town Candy Fudge) DC Comics Batgirl (DCAU).png|Batgirl Supergirl (DCAU).png|Supergirl Wonder Woman (DCAU) Render.png|Wonder Woman Raven render.png|Raven (DC Universe) Imageedit 1 7569095429.gif|Starfire Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz).jpg|Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) Hawkgirl (DCAU).png|Hawkgirl Terra 2003 Render.png|Terra (Teen Titans franchise) Jinx (Teen Titans).png|Jinx (Teen Titans franchise) Hanna-Barbera Velma 1.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo franchise) Daphne 1.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo franchise) Wacky-penelope-pitstop.gif|Penelope Pitshop (Wacky Racer) Josie and the Pussycats.gif|Josie and the Pussycats (team) Smurfette123.png|Smurfette (The Smurfs 1981) Judy-jetson-2001.jpg|Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) Pebbles-Flintstone6.jpg|Pebbles Flintstone (The Flinstones) Robyn_fullbody.png|Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) Tara from The Herculoids.jpg|Tara (The Herculoids) Birdgirl (Birdman and the Galaxy Trio).jpeg|Birdgirl (Birdman and the Galaxy Trio) Midway Games Sonya_Blade_MK11.png|Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat series) Kitana_mk11.png|Kitana (Mortal Kombat series) Cassie mk11.png|Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat series) Jacqui mk11.png|Jacqui Briggs (Mortal Kombat series) Valkyrie0.jpeg|Valkyrie (Gaunlet series) Lizzie.png|Lizzie (Rampage series) Jade MK11.png|Jade (Mortal Kombat series) HBO Carrielove.jpeg|Carrie Bradshaw (Sex in the City) Category:Blog posts